


Chester's Day Out

by Aria_Breuer



Series: The Sussex Spaniel [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2-Year-Old Dog, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: When Frodo first got Chester, the Sussex Spaniel, he didn't expect the dog to rescue him every single time. It's a learning curve for Frodo and Chester, especially when one speaks in only barks.Sequel toA Lesson in Fear.





	1. Saving a Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. The Sussex Spaniel and his name belong to me.

The morning dew trickled off the smooth leaves. Spring had reached the Shire and with it came the flowers, the children, and even the dogs. For Chester, the liver-colored Sussex Spaniel, Spring meant something else. It meant the time when he would explore Hobbiton and Bywater more often with his master, Frodo Baggins, who adopted him two years ago.

Chester loved spending time with Frodo. He was quiet but filled with energy, something they both value. If this Sussex Spaniel had a knack for finding good company, then he would bark it to the world!

He and Frodo had been thick as thieves ever since he was a puppy. So far, their lives were splendid! However, something was off today!

Chester barked until he wore down! Where was Frodo? What if he was in danger? Chester would have to save him before something bad happened to him. Then this dog, for sure, would lose his master and that wouldn’t be good!

Chester whined. He would have to break free of this fence and explore. The Party Tree wasn’t far away! Just down the green grassy slope! There were the hobbits moving to and fro about the area. Oh! There was Frodo, heading this way! Good! Chester yapped, delighted to see his master.

“Well, Chess, are you ready for your walk?” Frodo asked, untying the leash from the fence.

Chester barked happily! Oh, he loved walks, almost as much as he loved his meals!

Frodo chuckled. “Well, today we’re heading to the Bywater Pool. You like the water, don’t you Chess?”

The dog barked a few more times. Oh, this was a field trip! He loved that lake! Why couldn’t they go there more often in the winter? Well, he wasn’t one to judge. He just wanted to be near the game. He wanted to hunt! Was it enough that his master was dragging him down the road?

No! Frodo wasn’t dragging him. In fact, he was waiting for him to follow. Chester did, smelling the crisp lake water and the fishy smell. Oh, fish! Why did it have to be fish?! He didn’t want to hunt fish! He wanted to hunt other game! And why was his leash being attached to a post?

Chester gave his best barks towards Frodo, doing what he could to keep his master with him. Frodo could be in danger here and Chester, like a good doggie, would have to save his life! It was very important that he keep his master safe and sound.

Chester barked again, watching Frodo as he dived into the lake. The Sussex Spaniel couldn’t take it. No! What was Frodo doing?! Was he drowning? Chester struggled to break free of his leash… he had to do this… he had to save Frodo!

_Yank!_

The Sussex Spaniel was free from his prison! He ran towards the lake and dived into the water. There was Frodo, laughing joyously.

“I don’t need saving, Chess!” Frodo said, swimming with his dog back to shore.

Well, Chester was glad to see his master safe! He thought Frodo was drowning… or so it looked! At last, they made it to the bank!

Chester shook himself off, getting the excess water off his liver colored fur. He looked at his leash absentmindedly. It hadn’t broken, but the post he was attached to was also not broken. How odd! He expected it to break! He didn’t want his leash to be attached to the post again, but that’s what Frodo did.

The Sussex Spaniel barked, struggling to break free again. NO! His leash was tightened. Frodo had to be saved! He couldn’t just sit and watch! Frodo returned to the water, staying afloat. Oh, what was Frodo thinking? This was pointless. Chester had to save his master! This was not what this dog had in mind! Not at all!

He kept barking, doing his best to keep his composure together. Frodo was in danger and Chester would save him, no matter what.


	2. A Matter of Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

Frodo floated on the Bywater Pool’s surface. It was nice to have the lake all to himself, even while the fish swam and jumped in the air, before diving back into the water. He sighed in relaxation, enjoying this moment—

“Rolf! Rolf!” Chester barked incessantly.

Frodo chuckled – at least, for a short while.

“Rolf! Rolf! Rolf, rolf!” Chester yapped nonstop. Frodo wondered what the issue was… oh, wait. Chester wanted to save him. The gentle-hobbit rolled his eyes. Of course, his Sussex Spaniel wanted to save him. It wasn’t as if he was in danger.

Or maybe Chester wanted to jump into the water… hmm… that was a thought. Alright, he would set his dog free and maybe they could both enjoy the water!

Frodo swam towards the shore. With one last effort, he climbed onto the green, grassy bank, releasing Chester from his leash and tossing it aside. Chester wagged his tail, jumping up and down like a rabbit. Frodo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What are dogs for?” He said with a smile. “Come on, Chess! Do you want to get into the water?!” He got a yap from his dog. “You do?! Come on, then! Let’s go in!”

Frodo ran into the water, stunned to find Chester already diving in on his left. As he swam, he noticed how fast his dog was chasing him. Those big paws were so powerful that he nearly mistook his dog for a waterdog. By the time he stopped swimming and floated on the water’s surface, a good few feet from shore, Frodo spun around in time to see his dog join him.

Chester didn’t want to save him this time. He just wanted to play!

Frodo chuckled, petting his dog’s head. He smiled, glad to have Chester with him this sunny morning—

“Well, look what we have here,” said a shrewd, masculine voice. Frodo stopped looking at his dog and faced the figure who spoke. No! It was the sandy-haired hobbit Lotho Sackville-Baggins. What was he doing here? “Come to swim? This is my property, Frodo Baggins! Now, you and your mutt get out of the water!”

Frodo looked at his dog for help. Chester cocked his head, barking in shock and confusion. Oh no! What was he going to do? He didn’t know, but he had to think of something!

“Get out of there,” Lotho complained, “before I call the Shirriff! Bringing a dog into the water, when this pool is meant for fishing…” he sniffed the air, “…it’s unheard of!”

“Come on, Chess.” Frodo gestured with his head, leading his dog back to shore. Just as he grabbed the leash and attached it to Chester’s collar, he looked at Lotho, who turned red with rage. “What do you want?”

“This pool is meant for my family,” Lotho told him, content. “You and your dog need to find a new place to swim – oh!”

“Grrr!” Chester growled.

“Easy there, boy!” Frodo whispered to his Sussex Spaniel. He faced Lotho again, frustrated. “This pool is for the community! We hobbits of the Shire, Hobbiton, and Bywater have access to this pool!”

“I don’t care if you think you’re so bold! This pool is mine!” Lotho turned to the dog. Chester charged towards him, only to be held back by Frodo. “Down boy! Easy does it! Noo! I’ll get you for this, Frodo! This is the last time you’ll ever see me with your dog!” He ran off before Chester could bite him.

“You were a good boy today, Chess!” Frodo said to his dog, politely. “Yes, good boy!” He petted Chester, watching his tail slap the earth several times in delight. “But it’s not wise to bite people.” Frodo checked himself over. He needed a bath. Or maybe his clothes would dry off on the way back to Bag End. Either way, he was ready to go home. “Come on, Chess.” He said, leading his dog back to the village market, where he hoped he wouldn’t interrupt anybody – well, he could hope, couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Do I Smell Food?

Chester perked up, his nostrils picking up various scents. Scents that included a baby, an older hobbitess, and the smell of a chess board. He barked, attempting to get his master’s attention… sadly, it didn’t work! Oh well. Back to sniffing!

Wait. There was that cat with spotty spots! The cat hissed at him. He couldn’t resist barking back. The cat wouldn’t stop hissing. But Chester wouldn’t give up! He would try to be friends with that cat, if it was the last thing he did—

“Chester, what are you doing?” Frodo murmured aloud to his dog.

What was he doing? Chester knew full well what he was doing! He wanted to play! That was all! Couldn’t he and the cat be buddies?

“Rolf!” Chester barked again at the cat, preparing to jump around in order to appease the cat. Still, the cat continued hissing and batting at him! Was the dog not playful enough?

“Come on, Chess. That cat doesn’t want to play with you,” Frodo said, yanking his leash.

Ow! Chester thought, continuing his barking. Did Frodo have to yank so hard? Oh! The Sussex Spaniel wanted to play!

“Rolf! Rolf!” He yapped. NO! He was moving farther away from the cat! That wasn’t fair! Why did Frodo have to torture him like this?

Ooh! What was that smell? It was bacon! Cooked, crispy bacon. His muzzle charged towards the delectable dish. Oh, he wanted it so badly! Just one tiny morsel!

“Hey! That’s my bacon!” a gruff elderly hobbit said, pulling the bacon away from him.

Aw! Come on! Chester wanted a bite!

“Come on, Chess! Leave that poor hobbit alone,” Frodo said, leading Chester over to another area of the market.

Oh! He wanted the bacon. Now, he was hungry. Chester could eat anything – except fish! Oh, why did it have to be fish? Those little morsels… well, they did look delicious… no, no, NO! He mustn’t think about fish. So, why did he want one?

“Rolf!” Chester yapped to his master, encouraging him to buy the fish.

“Sir,” Frodo got the fishmonger’s attention, “I’ll have two fishes, please.”

“Right!” The fishmonger readied the fish, placing them in a basket and handing it over to Frodo. Chester barked! Good. He was going to have fish for lunch. How sweet!

“Thank you,” Frodo said, smiling. Chester looked up at him. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all; at least, he had Frodo by his side! Oh, now he wanted some meat, some fresh boar ribs or something more impressive – like chicken!

“This’ll be our lunch, Chess,” Frodo said, turning to his dog.

Chester barked in recognition. It was nice to be noticed!

“Let’s go home!” Frodo said, thanking the fishmonger, while moving the basket away from Chester’s nose. That wasn’t fair! Chester wanted the whole fish! Did it hurt that he had a good appetite?

Wait. There was something fishy in the air – and no! Chester did not mean the fish! Oh, OHHH! There was that Lotho Sackville-Baggins! Oh, how he _hated_ him! He growled, showing the hobbit his teeth! If Frodo was in peril, he’d save him from that vicious Lotho!

No dog was ever going to separate from their master. He’d make sure of it.

“You keep your dog away from me!” Lotho cried out, as Frodo and Chester made their way past the market and down the road to Hobbiton.

“It was nice seeing you, too, Lotho!” Frodo said, cheekily.

Chester sneezed. Oh, he needed to calm his sinuses… with food! He wanted that fish! Oh, how was he to get it? Well, he’d think of something! If not, then he would beg! He was getting that fish either way, whether Frodo wanted to believe it or not.


	4. Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

Frodo observed the road to Hobbiton. There was plenty of open space, with enough tall green grass to make any dog and master happy. He chuckled, looking at Chester with the idea that everything was going to be all right.

Still, why not play in the grass before lunch? It seemed like the best option.

“Rolf!” Chester barked, whining at the same time.

Hmm. Maybe spending time out in the field wasn’t a good idea. Maybe food was a better choice. Frodo looked at the field in angst. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to play.

“Come on, Chess. Do you want to play?” Frodo cried out in excitement.

Chester wagged his tail and barked, nearly biting in the process. Frodo attempted to get his dog’s attention again. Still nothing, except that his Sussex Spaniel wanted to chew on a stick and eat some grass, which the dog very nearly did.

Frodo couldn’t compete with a growling stomach. They both needed some food. He sighed, realizing there was no competing with his dog or his stomach.

It was time for lunch.

.

At last! Their road had reached its end. Frodo entered Bag End through the front green door. To his surprise, his nostrils caught the sweet smell of apple pie and the tarty flavor of raspberry fruit pies cooking in the oven.

Who was making this scrumptious food?

“Come on, Chess. Let’s investigate!” Frodo said, nearly running into the golden-haired Rosie Cotton. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“Frodo, it’s so good to see you!” Rosie smiled that carefree smile. Frodo grinned, allowing Chess to nudge him forward with his muzzle.

“Easy Chess,” Frodo said, stunned when Chess barked and nuzzled him again. He grinned a second time, informing Rosie, “Chess is hungry. He hasn’t had any food since morning. I know I’m bothering you, but I’ve got to feed him.”

“I won’t stop you. Go on.” Rosie said, pointing out, “I’m making lunch and dessert. My mother thought it was a good idea that I prepare you something for today since you’re always so busy.”

“I don’t mind,” Frodo admitted, heading over to the water dish and picking it up, before approaching the sink and dumping the old water out. “Really, it’s good that you’re learning.”

“You don’t mind? I’m also washing your bedding and the bedding in the guest rooms.” Rosie said.

“You’re doing all of this by yourself!” Frodo asked, astonished. “Rosie, I wouldn’t ask that much of you!”

“You’re fine.” Rosie said, calmly. “I’m not the only one doing the cleaning. Sam’s your best friend. I’m just helping out.”

Frodo set the water dish down, with the clean water, before grabbing Chester’s food dish. He admitted to Rosie, as he poured the dog food into the bowl, “Thank you. It’s kind of you to do this. I wouldn’t be able to do all of this by myself. I mean, I can, but it’s a lot harder.”

“I thought you would say that. You’re welcome.” Rosie said with a smile, pulling out a second apple pie from the oven. “I think this turned out alright.”

Frodo set the bowl down, before unleashing Chester and allowing him to eat his food and drink some water. He washed his hands first, before approaching Rosie. Yes, that pie definitely had that crisp golden-brown flavor to it! Oh, he loved it Shire food, when it was cooked to perfection!

“It looks delicious, Rosie,” Frodo said, pleased.

“Thank you, Frodo,” Rosie said for the second time that day.

“You’re welcome,” Frodo repeated, gladly.


	5. Chester's Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

Chester scarfed down his food. Yum, yum, yum! It was so good! He wanted more… no. Maybe that wasn’t best! Oh, what did his doggie heart want now? Love and attention? Yes!

“Rolf!” He barked at his master, determined to play with him.

“Chess, not now!” Frodo murmured, returning to his conversation with Rosie.

How dare he ignore his doggie pal?! How dare he do a thing like that? Chester wanted to play! He wasn’t going to let anyone or anything stand in his way… hey! The door burst open! Oh no! It was that dreaded Lotho. What was he doing here?

Chester growled at the intruder. It wasn’t right for Lotho to come here at this hour! Oh, he would have his vengeance on that Halfling yet!

“Grrr! Grrr! Grrr! _Rolf, rolf!_ ” He snarled at the hobbit, determined to get him away from Bag End. If only Frodo didn’t hold him back by his collar, then he’d really charge after the intruder, Lotho.

“Lotho, what are you doing here?” Frodo asked, confused.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to evict you,” Lotho said, passing a paper to him. “It states here that Bag End is mine! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Rosie looked the paper over in dismay. “It looks legit, but still—”

“You’re getting rid of my dog?” Frodo asked Lotho, surprised. “That’s the only reason you want to kick me out?”

“Don’t be so surprised, Frodo. Your mutt is nothing but trouble!” Lotho told him, briskly.

Chester growled. He had enough of this! He wanted to get Lotho back for everything he ever did to him and Frodo! He wanted to get back now! Could he do that?

“Why do you want to get rid of me and my dog? What have we ever done to you?” Frodo asked Lotho, confused. He shook his head, adding promptly, “Well, it does say that unless you can prove my treachery, then there’s nothing you can do. It says so right there!” He passed the notice back to the hobbit, pointing to a paragraph of text.

“Let me see that!” Lotho scanned the paper over, growing more frantic by the second. “It says I can’t evict you! Why that slimy Will Whitfoot?! Why on earth does he want you to stay and I get my comeuppance? That’s not what this letter is about. I’ll – stay dog!” Lotho moved back the moment Frodo released Chester.

“Chester, go!” Frodo said to his dog, “But don’t bite him. Just give him a scare?”

Give him a scare? Chester barked in agreement. He could settle this. He turned towards Lotho, determined to get his revenge… even if it was just a scare.

“Down boy. Good boy! No! NOOOO!” Lotho darted out of the house, with Chester on his tail.

The Sussex Spaniel hadn’t seen a hobbit run as fast as this Lotho character. It was amazing he was keeping up with him. Did Lotho run for a living? Either way, Chester loved getting outside and smelling the fresh air – wait. There was a squirrel darting from one side of the dirt road to the next.

Oh, he wanted to chase after the red squirrel so badly… and yet, his focus was all on driving Lotho away from his master… wait! This was good. Running was good. There was nothing wrong with running all day long!

“Chess! Chester!” Frodo whistled to him from a near distance.

Chester barked in recognition. It was time to return home.


	6. A Well-Deserved Lunch

Frodo smiled when Chester came back. The second the Sussex Spaniel bounded past the open gate and rushed up to him, Frodo knelt and petted the dog, just like he was greeting an old friend. The gentle-hobbit laughed. It was good to see his dog again.

Rosie chuckled. Honestly, what was so funny?

“What?” Frodo asked, glancing up at her.

“You and Chester make quite the team,” Rosie answered, smiling.

Frodo chuckled, returning his gaze to his dog. He smiled when Chester cocked his head at him, as if he were trying to figure out something. Frodo didn’t mind. He understood why his dog was confused or curious! Either way, things were working out in their favor.

“Well, I’ll take you out for a walk,” Frodo told his dog, eagerly. “Would you like that?”

“Rolf!” Chester barked in agreement.

“Alright,” Frodo said, brandishing Chester’s leash and strapping it to his dog’s collar. He turned to Rosie, telling her promptly, “I’m going to take Chester out. Don’t worry. I won’t be long.”

“Well, you don’t want to miss your lunch,” Rosie said, understanding.

Frodo nodded. He turned to Chester. “Do you want to go for a short walk? We’ll head to the mailbox. I’ve got to each lunch, too, you know?” He rubbed Chester’s chin, allowing the dog to rest his big furry paw on his arm. “Come on.” He wandered down the stone steps, taking Chester with him.

.

The second Frodo had his mail, and allowed Chester to do his business, he led the dog back up the steps and inside Bag End. The moment he was back in the house, he closed the door, released his dog, washed his hands, and prepared his meal. He was relieved that Rosie was baking a or he wouldn’t have gotten a bigger meal. Still, he was glad when Rosie joined him, eating her lunch as well.

He didn’t plan on Chester sniffing for more food.

“Down!” Frodo commanded.

“Rolf, rolf!” Chester barked, getting off the table and moving to a sitting position. Frodo shook his head. His dog had a knack for begging. Maybe it was time for table scraps.

“Frodo,” Rosie got his attention, “you do a good job taking care of your dog. Giving him table scraps….” She shook her head, “….even my father doesn’t let his dogs eat table scraps. It just wouldn’t do!”

“What? I always do this!” Frodo admitted, serious. “Besides, I think he likes me better this way.”

“Wow! You really are something,” Rosie said, returning to her meal.

“You’re welcome,” Frodo said, cheekily, passing some meat to his dog. He chuckled, watching Chester dowse his morsel like it was nothing. In seconds, the meat was gone and Chester was begging again. Frodo smiled, glad his dog was satisfied. “See? You’re a good dog!”

“Rolf!” Chester begged.

“If you keep feeding him that much, he’s going to get a fat belly,” Rosie admitted.

“He’s fine,” Frodo said, smiling at his dog. “You’re fine!”

“Rolf! Rolf!” Chester barked in reply.

Frodo laughed merrily. It was a blessed day, one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.

Two years passed.

Frodo hadn’t expected to have this much fun with Chester! They played ball, Chester came when he was called. Life was bliss! In some way, Frodo knew that things would change, but for now, this moment would do.

“Spruce, come back!” Samwise Gamgee called, joining Frodo out on the field.

“Hullo Sam and hullo Spruce!” Frodo cried, petting Sam’s grey and white malamute. He looked up at Sam, curious, “How’s he doing?”

“He’s doin’ great; now, that Gaffer and I trained him,” Sam said, managing to keep his dog on his leash. He pointed to Chester, who returned to Frodo free as a bird. “Why isn’t he on a leash?”

“We’re playing,” Frodo said, curtly.

“He looks like he’s having fun!” Sam said, watching Spruce and Chester sniff each other. “Well, we really ought to get goin’, Spruce.” He said to his dog.

“Rolf!” Spruce barked, misunderstanding.

Frodo saw it, too, in Chester’s eyes. His Sussex Spaniel whined. He didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted it to go on! Still, Frodo understood Sam’s reasons. Maybe it was better this way… if only a certain thought didn’t occur on Frodo’s mind—

“Hey Sam,” Frodo got Sam’s attention. “Why don’t we let Chester and Spruce play? I’m sure they would love to have another dog to play with.”

Sam huffed. “Well, as long as they don’t cause trouble.” He released Spruce, watching his dog and Frodo’s dog bark and play. He sighed, knowing this must be done. “They seem happy!”

“Sam, they know each other,” Frodo admitted, sheepishly.

“Right,” Sam shrugged. “But, if things get out of hand, then I’ll have to take Spruce home.”

“What were you doing out here?” Frodo asked, curious.

“I’m taking Spruce out for a walk and… hey boy!” Sam said, joyously, as his dog returned, ready to go home. “You see? He came back!” He strapped Spruce’s leash to his collar, letting his dog know it was time to go. He waved to Frodo, telling him, “I better get goin’. I’ll see you later!”

“Bye Sam! Good luck with Spruce!” Frodo called out, watching his friend disappear down the road.

“Rolf!” Chester barked, getting his master’s attention.

“Oh, do you want to go home, too?” Frodo asked, attaching the leash to Chester’s collar. “Come on. It’s this way.” His dog obeyed but began to whine. Frodo wondered what was wrong. “What is it? Spruce and Sam? I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Rolf! Rolf!” Chester cried.

“Chester, it’ll be alright! You’ll see,” Frodo said, doing his best to calm his dog.

Thoughts protruded his mind. Would his dog be around for a long time? Would they be happy together? Frodo hoped so, but even then, he knew there were some things he just couldn’t change. Whether it was from an accident or his dog dying from old age, Frodo couldn’t bear the thought of losing his dog! And yet, he knew it would come eventually.

“Rolf!” Chester barked again, bringing his master back to reality.

“No, you’re right,” Frodo said with a smile. “We’ll live a good life together. I just know it!” And he meant it. Every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re done with Part 2 of my Sussex Spaniel trilogy. :)
> 
> Thanks goes to everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)
> 
> Up next is the last part in my Sussex Spaniel trilogy. It’s going to be sad. :(
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) I’ll see everyone in the next story. :) Bye! :)
> 
> _Aria Breuer_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
